Where We Met
by Jamsthebestestfoodever
Summary: I had this as a multi-chapter story but lost interest and decided to change it and make it a one-shot. Rated T for cussing and a little bit of blood. Please Review!


_Blood….everywhere. I was so scared my hands could hardly hold the largest kitchen knife we had. As I walked through the door I stopped, paralyzed in fear as I saw my parents bleeding, every ounce of blood out of their bodies. For a moment I got the feeling of pure excitement. They never loved me. They always beat me until I couldn't move and went on their days loving and caring for my little sister, no the little parent stealing monster whom I happen to share a room with. "Ahh!" a little screech came out of a familiar voice. She must still be alive…well, maybe. As I rushed towards our room I saw the man who killed my parents. No, wait, the _woman_ who killed my parents! I ran over and I did what I had always dreamed of doing to my little sister. I slit the demon's throat. The woman looked over to me and with a creepy smile she lunged to my…_

I woke with a start, touching my scar that ran from my hairline, over the bridge of my nose, under my eye, all the way to the edge of my chin. 'It is just a nightmare,' I thought. That nightmare wakes me up every night, for a whole year, apparently not wanting me to fall asleep. That is why I have the darkening bags under my eyes. I got the moment of panic of not knowing where I was and then I remembered I crashed at Lena's house. I tiptoed to her room and saw that she was sleeping soundly, snoring even. She looked so peaceful. Lena had blonde hair with bangs that cover over her one eye. She always wore her striped tank top and black sweatpants to bed. Her new combat boots were sitting on the floor next to her bed along with her backpack, her favorite necklace (a skull with black metal roses surrounding it) and her fingerless gloves. Thankfully, she was one of those sound sleepers who never woke up unless you dump a bucket of water over her head, so she won't hear me. I walked back to the kitchen to grab a knife out of the drawer. Ever since my family's death have found a liking to knifes and blood. I walked back to the couch and very swiftly slit my wrist. The pain is wonderful and I have never felt anything so exhilarating. As the blood started to ooze out of my wrists, I heard a faint thud. Knowing that thud as Lena, I quickly lapped up the blood, the metal taste resting on my tongue. I hid the knife beneath the cushions as Lena walked groggily over to me.

"Good Morning. Now get your lazy ass outta here, you are starting to stink up the place. You smell like crap…No offense." Lena said as I chucked to myself at her blonde bed-head

"I like the new look" Lena smacked me across the face

"Shut up! You don't look much better!" I just smiled.

"Well see you around. I might be back I a few days or so. I will give you a call?"

"Sure. Now get out."

I smiled at her as I left through the front door. I would probably never come back but I know I will call. The day was fairly nice, with a slight breeze and few clouds. All a teenage boy can ask for on a early spring day. As I was a couple blocks down, I remembered the knife. "Crap." She will kill me over the phone, like if that was possible, she would. I thought about Lena. I never had any real feelings besides friendship with her. We were to close. Now that I think about it I have never really been into girls. It is not that I am gay, just never had the time. Her real name was Alaine Shivas and the odd numbers over her head were so confusing. I could see everyone's real name along with those odd numbers. What are they? What do they mean? I have had them all my life but now, 13 years later, I still do not have a clue.

I continued to meander down the block as I came up to my destination, the coffee house. I had a job there every Saturday afternoon. I don't like the job but it pays well. I have to clean the tables and take the dirty dishes to the kitchen. I walked in, taking the sweet scent of the coffee in through my nose. Ahh. I love coffee. I like the sweet but earthy scent, how it rolls down your throat making you feel all warm inside. I walked to the back to put on my apron and grab the tray to start working. I sauntered off to the table and started to clean it, when my coworker, Molli called me over.

"Hey Rue!" (My alias, Rue Ryuzaki. I don't want anyone to find out that my real name is Beyond Birthday! People always made fun of it and I'm so damn sick and tired of that.)

"Yes?"

"I have to leave will you wait on table 3? Please?"

"Sure. I get some extra cash though."

"Fine…"

Molli left so I had to wait on her table and do my work. It was a successful day. I waited on about 4 different customers and washed all the tables. The day was almost over when an older man and a teenager, about my age walked in and sat down at table 3. Uhg. Just my luck. The wierdos…The teenager had messy raven colored hair, dark bags under his eyes, a plain white t-shirt, jeans and no shoes on. If he weren't with Mr. Rich Guy then I would have thought he was homeless. He sat very differently also. He had his knees brought up to his chest and his thumb was on his mouth, like he was biting his thumb-nail. I walked over to their table as they were looking at a computer that somehow got up there between the time I got from the counter to their table.

"Hello, my name is Rue. May I take your order?"

"Yes please, I would like a Coffee, black, and He would like a strawberry cake."

"Thanks I will be right back with your orders"

As I walked into the kitchen I couldn't help looking back at the two. They were obviously arguing about something the boy wanted. Finally the man gave in when I was walking back with their orders.

"Here you go, a coffee and a slice of strawberry cake"

"Thanks! So Rue…how would you like to come have a chat with Lee and me? I have a few questions for you, don't worry we will not harm you"

He doesn't look like the pedophile type guy, just a sweet older man. What do I have to lose?

"Sure, I get off at 4 this afternoon, that is in about 2 hours."

"Okay, I will pick you up then"

They paid and left. I was just about to clean their table when Molli came back.

"Thanks Rue!"

"No problem. What did you have to do anyways?"

"Ahh, just some jack-ass ex-boyfriend wanting to take my apartment."

"Ooh. Sorry about that."

It was almost 4 when that man came to pick me up. When we walked outside I saw a big black limo. The man chuckled when my jaw dropped. This was huge. I have never seen anything this expensive! As I got into the backseat he told me that we were going to an orphanage to have our meeting. We talked about minor things on our way there. About 45 minutes later we were at the gates to a ginormous building that must be the orphanage.

"Welcome to Wammy's House"

"Woah. This place is huge"

"hahaha. I founded it myself" The man replied chuckling to himself.

"Wow!" I couldn't say anything else. It was too amazing.

"Okay, let's walk inside"

As we walked inside we were greeted by a girl that goes by Dare and a boy that goes by Backward. So apparently when you come here you get a new name so you can become a new person. Even if you get to pick your own names, these people sure picked some weird names. Dare was a petite girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an orange sweatshirt and jeans and was, judging by her accent, American. Backward was from African-American descent and was pretty tall wearing a t-shirt and shorts. They were both about my age. We walked along the cream-colored corridor until we got to a room that looked like a meeting room. We walked inside, and I didn't notice the teenager that I saw earlier until after I sat down. He was so quiet.

"Hello, my name is L, but you can call me Lee here"


End file.
